The Hunger Games
by Turtle1999
Summary: What would happen if Gale had been chosen for the Hunger Games instead of Peeta? Here is what I think would happen. If you have any ideas please let me know. Based off The Hunger Games. Please Read and Review. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games **

Authors Note: I'm writing this story based off of what I think would happen if Gale had been chosen instead of Peeta.

Chapter 1: Hunting Katniss Pov

I made my way to the fence that marked the Distract 12 boundaries. As usual there wasn't a buzz, meaning that the electricity was off. The Capitol was too cheap to supply us with, well mostly everything, but in this case it was a good thing. I followed the fence until I found the little hole in the bottom where I always crawl through. Before long I'm on the other side of the fence, and on my way to meet my best friend Gale for our hunting trip. If we got caught, gosh I don't even want to think about how much trouble we could get in. But luckily our Peacemakers were not all that strict; they knew we were up to something, because we always came into the Hob with some sort of game. As I approached our meeting spot I was shocked to see that Gale was already there. Usually He's the one that's late. When I got closer to him I realized he was holding a cloth with something in it.

" Glad you could get away." He said jokingly

" I would eventually. What's in the cloth?"

" The blackberry bushes were sagging with the weight of all of the blackberries."

" Oh. I have a small bit of bread, looks like we will have a really good lunch after we catch something." I said

" The game won't catch itself." Gale said

With that we put the bread and blackberries in a tree trunk and covered the hole with a rock. And went out to get our bows' and arrows. As we creped along in the forest we suddenly saw a deer. On cue Gale notched an arrow on his bow. But that's when I put my hand on the bow to lower it.

" What?" he mouthed In response I pointed to a small fawn a little bit behind it's mother. Gale nodded. With that we turned and went the other way. We have this thing where we can't shoot an animal if it has its baby near it. After a while Gale dropped and started to make a trap. He had shown me before but his traps would always catch something, and mine might trap something, but it would always get away. When he was done we started out again and this time we were more successful; we got a couple of wild turkeys, a couple of squirrels, and Gale's trap caught a rabbit. When we had caught our share we went back to where we had the blackberries and bread. Before we ate we skinned our catches and laid them out to dry.

" These are so good!" I said with berry juice starting to seep through my lips.

" Good." Said Gale looking quite pleased with himself

" It's feels so good," he said " to get away from every thing."

"Yeah." I said

When we were done we grabbed our catch and headed for the Hob. When we entered, a strong smell meets us_.__ Greasy_ Sae turned to us when she heard us come in.

" Katniss, Gale," she exclaimed " What do you have for me today?"

" A rabbit and some squirrels." I answered Greasy Sae makes soup for anyone who wants it. Whenever someone has a little extra of anything the give it to her and she puts it in the soup for the day. She was in a mining accident in which she lost her arm, but she was smart enough to find a way to stay alive. We gave her the rabbit and squirrels and sat down at the counter. Sae gave us each a bowl of the stew just as one of our Peacemakers came in. He sat down next to me and Sae gave him some stew.

" So Katniss, Gale tomorrow is the reaping, hope your not picked. If you are who is going to give us our meat for our stew every week?" He said jokingly

" Chances of one let alone both of them being picked are very small." Said Greasy Sae

" Not when you have your name in the drawings forty-three times." Gale said

"Or twenty-six." I added

"Have a little faith." Said Greasy Sae

As we finished our soup, we listened to the adults talk about our only living victor,(and possibly our only victor) Haymitch. He has a nice house in the victor's village, but he is always to drunk to do anything. If you ask me I have no idea how he won. But I think the games messed with his head, whenever I see him he is always murmuring people's names or he will randomly start screaming. When we were done with our stew we walked out of the Hob.

"Katniss." Gale began " I want you to know, that what ever happens tomorrow…" He trailed off

" What Gale?" I asked gently

" I love you." He said quietly

" Gale." I said, " I love you too." And that night under the dark blanket of sky we had our first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Flashback: Gale POV**

That night as I walked home I thought of how different my life would be without Katniss. She was the one who had shown me how to hunt so many years ago, and the game I brought back had saved us more than a dozen times. I had known her ever since both of our dads had been killed in a mining accident. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Going Back:

We were sitting in class when suddenly the floor began to shake. I think everyone who was in my class had a parent in the mines, except for that quiet kid who always sat in the back, Peeta Mellark, whose parents owned the bakery. Our teacher felt it to. We all knew, deep down, what had happened, part of the mine had just collapsed. A few people broke down right then and there and started crying. I remember feeling like my heart was going to brake, trying not to think of all the people that had just lost their lives and the kids who lost one or both of their parents. I hadn't even thought that my dad had been down there, that when I called good-bye over my shoulder that morning, that would be the last time I ever talked to him, that last night was the last night he would give me a hug. Our teacher dismissed us early and I had run back home to find my mother, only to find an empty house. I had figured she would be over at the mines, so I ran over to find her there with the rest of my siblings, Rory, Vick, and, Posy, waiting for my dad to come out, but now I know he never would. I shutter every time I think of my poor dad buried deep under all the rock, never to see daylight again. I remember watching the elevator bringing people up out of the ground. I remember the feeling of dread as the stream of people started to get smaller, but promising myself Dad would come up in the elevator. The amount of families standing behind the rope had gotten smaller, I remember Katniss's mother coming over and start crying; my mother, the same. Katniss looked so sad and scared as she stood behind her mother, with silent tears flowing down her cheeks, while she held Prim against her and stroking her hair. Rory, being the second oldest, was the first to relies what had just happened and started to cry up against my shirt. Then Vick, I don't think he relies what had just happened, but couldn't bear to see Mom and Rory cry, he to started. Posy, still to young to walk, would not know what happened until she was older.

I remember the time I caught Katniss sneaking into the woods to hunt, and threatened to tell a Peacemaker if she didn't let me go with her. The time she showed me how to shoot a bow and arrow seems so many hunting trips ago. I remember the first squirrel I caught in a trap, the first deer and turkey we shot together. Back to the time when the two of us never had to worry about being picked in the reaping. Gosh that seemed like so long ago. Anyway back to the present.

I couldn't wait until I would get home and go to sleep. When I got home I gave my mother the meat and went to the room we all shared and as soon as my head hit the mattress I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Reaping **

Author's note: I forgot to add a disclaimer at the beginning of the story so I'll post it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

Katniss POV

I gazed out across the square, where people had started to gather. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of the two kids that were going to receive their death sentence in a couple of minutes. Even if they made it out alive, they would never be the same.

" Katniss," Prim said quietly " We need to get ready."

" I'll be there in a second." I said. It was Prim's first year in the reaping, but I wasn't worried, I mean there were a ton of names in the reaping and only one of the slips had Prim's name on it. When I got into our room I gave Prim my old green dress, and took the remaining pale blue dress for myself. The green dress fit Prim perfectly and the blue one was only a little tight in places.

" What if my name is drawn?" Prim asks

" Your name is one in at least one hundred and fifty." I said

" Turn around, so I can tie the sash." I said. She obediently turned and when I was done, she tied mine. Just then my mom came in. The only reason she was going out of the house was because everyone was forced to go to the reaping.

" Lets go." She said quietly

A cool blast of air hit us as we walked out to the square. When we got to the square where the reaping would take place, they separated the kids from the ages twelve to eighteen from everyone else. Prim stood against me and was shivering, not from the cold but from fright.

" Hi." Said Gale as he walked up to me.

" Hey." I said. Just then a hush spread through out the crowd. A lady with bright pink hair had stepped up to the podium. The Capitol has a weird sense of fashion.

" Thank you." She said with a smile, but you could tell it was forced. " I am Effie Trinket. I get the…honor…. of being the escort for district twelve. The Capitol is hosting the 73 annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first!" She said. Everyone holds their breath as she reaches in the bowl that holds all the girls' names. Time slows down as Effie slowly pulls out a slip of paper, opens it, and reads it before she reads it out loud. A small smile plays across her face.

" Everdeen, Primrose!" She calls out. " Any volunteers?" Time has stopped completely.

Before I know what I'm doing I call out: " I, Katniss Everdeen, volunteer." I try to step forward, but Prim has grabbed my dress and is crying into it. Gale comes over and gently pyres her hands off me. My feet feel like sandbags as I walk up onto the stage.

" Now for the gentlemen." Effie says. Again there is a hush over the crowd as she reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Hawthorne, Gale!" She reads out.

No! My ears must have deceived me, this can't be happening! I can't go into that arena and fight Gale; he's my best friend. And if neither one of us makes it out who will take care of Prim and my mother? What if it comes down to the two of us? I won't be able to kill Gale. My ears must have heard correctly because by now Gale had come up on stage next to me.

" Ladies and gentlemen, your district 12 Hunger Games competitors!" Effie sang out. When she is done everyone slowly leaves and we are taken into the Justice building, where we will say good-bye to our families, for possibly the last time. No I thought as I forbad myself to think, that this is the last time I will see Prim and my mother. Gale doesn't say a word and neither do I as we walk to the Justice building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Good-bye Old Life

Author's Note: If you have any suggestions please let me know!

Gale POV-

I was lead in to a room, that I can't even begin to describe…it was colorless. Everything was draped in a gray coating. Katniss and I had been lead into different rooms where we would say good-bye to our families for possibly the last time. My mother and siblings all came in all with watery eyes.

" Gale." My mom sobs into my shoulder " Why do they have top take you away from me like they took your father?"

" Mom." I say, " What ever happens out there I will always be thinking about you, Rory, Vick, and Posy, even if it's on my death bed."

" Gale Hawthorne." My mom says looking me strait in the eye " Promise me that during this 'game' you will never be on your 'death bed.'

" I promise."

" Gale." Rory said showing between Mom and I " Don't die."

" I'll try not to."

" We need you." Rory said

" Yeah" Vick added (who was holding Posy) and came to stand next to Rory.

" Gale, take this for your pin during the games…it was your father's. My mother said, and gave me a small pin that I could clip onto my shirt. As I took it and looked closer I realized it was a small smooth, polished rock attached to it.

With that we all had a 'group hug' full of tears and utter hate against the Capitol until a Peacemaker came in.

" Time's up." She said gruffly and led my family out and someone else came in. I was very surprised to see that it was that Peeta Mellark guy from school. I had never really talked to him, so I didn't know why he would come say good-bye to me.

" Um hi Peeta" I said

"Hi Gale" He replied

We sat for what seemed for hours, but was probability a couple of minutes, in uncomfortable silence. I was the first to speak; I asked the question that had been burning in my mind ever since he walked in.

" Why are you here?"

" This is going to sound really dumb, but could you do me two favors while you're out in the arena?"

" What kind of favors could I do while I'm in an arena fighting for my life?"

" So you'll do it?" Peeta asked hopefully

" As long as it's reasonable."

" Try and keep Katniss alive and kick butt while you're out there." He said with a small smile

" OK I was already was planning on that stuff, but why do you care?"

" I uh."

" Time's up." Said the Peacemaker once again and led Peeta out Of the room, as Peeta and I made a last, and final eye contact.

Katniss POV-

I was lead into a room that was entirely white…white walls, white floor, a white bench, even a white light. My mother and sister and sister came in. Prim ran over and sobbed against my dress.

" Katniss, Katniss." She sobbed

' It's ok Prim, it's going to be all right."

" How can it be alright if I never see you again?"

" It will be alright." I repeated and held her against me for a while before anything was spoken through out the room.

" Prim, could you please go wait outside?" I asked She nodded and with a final hug she went out of the room.

" Katniss." My mother said, " What would I have done without you? If when your father died, you hadn't taken care of yourself and Prim, you would have been sent to a Home. I'm sorry all I did was fall into a depression, while you and Prim went on with your life. That's what your father would have wanted."

" Mom" I knew I couldn't stay mad at her " Just take care of Prim while I'm gone. I will always love you."

" I will always love you, no matter what happens out there." As she finished, she turned me around and started to braid my hair. When she was done I turned back around and gave her a hug and cried into her shoulder, until a Peacemaker came in.

" Time's up" he said

" Katnisss, baby you can do anything." She said over her shoulder as the Peacemaker led her out of the room. My next visitor was Madge, who was the Mayor's daughter.

" Hi Katniss."

"Hi Madge."

" I wanted to give you something, for during the games."

" Ok thanks." I replied graciously to the gift, but taken by surprise.

She pressed a small gold pin into the palm of my hand. As I looked closer I saw it had a bird on it.

" What type of bird is it?" I asked

" A Mockingjay. The pin belonged to my mother." She said

" Thank you." I said as she fastened the pin to my shirt

"You're welcome, do me a favor and come back alive."

" I don't think I can do it." I wailed, "What if it comes down to Gale and I? I couldn't just kill him, he's my best friend!"

" You'll figure something out when the time is right." She said as the Peacemaker stepped into the room.

" You have one more visitor." Said the peacemaker

'What' I thought to myself, as Peeta Mellark came into the room.

Unlike my other visitors, he did not come and sit on the bench, but remained standing by the door.

" Um hi Peeta." I started

" Hello Katniss." He said looking uncomfortable " I came here was to say two things, one is I hope you do really well, and the second is, uh…"

" What Peeta?"

" I need you to come back, I…love you." He said in the quietest whisper I have ever heard and did not meet my gaze.

" Why?" I asked trying to retain my shock

" You were always so…free."

" That day at the bakery…" I said remembering the day so many years ago.

" Yes, I felt bad that you were starving, so I burned a couple loves of bread, to have an excuse to give them to you."

" Your mother wasn't to happy about that." I said as I remember her coming out and smacking Peeta across the face.

" No, she was not, but it was worth it." He said

" Thanks by the way, those loves saved us from starving."

"Time's up." Said the Peacemaker and took my final visitor away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please Read And Review.Chapter 5: The Dream; Katniss POV

Gale and I were escorted to the train that would pick up the other tributes and take us all to the game of death. Gale and I would have a compartment on the train; Haymitch would have another (although he would pro probability be to drunk to enjoy the luxury of it.) the rest of the compartments would be occupied by the other twenty-two tributes and their escorts.

Gale and I didn't talk too much, we just murmured a quiet good-night before dispersing into our compartments.

When I got into my compartment there was a bed with a blanket on it, and the strangest thing was there was a drawer to put cloths in. But the only cloths I had was the dress I was wearing. Curiosity overtook me, and I walked over and opened the drawer. Inside was a nightshirt, a couple pairs of nice pants, shirts, and shoes. By then I was exhausted so I grabbed the nightshirt and fell into bed; I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The Dream

I was in the arena. The gong sounded signaling I could go. I desperately had to find Gale. I spun around searching for him. Then I saw him but something was desperately wrong he wasn't coming toward me, his mouth was opened in a scream, and he turned to see a girl standing behind him. But as he turned…

I tossed and turned, wailing and throwing my arms about. I heard a door click open somewhere far off.

" Katniss, wakeup." Somebody said gently, as they started shaking me.

" Katniss, Katniss!" They cooed.

My eyes fluttered open. My face was tight with dried tears, my throat sore from screaming, my cloths were wet with sweat.

" Katniss, it's alright." Gale said gently. " It was just a nightmare."

" Gale!" I said in delight trying to decide whether to believe it was him or not.

" It was a nightmare." He said.

" Stay here with me. Don't leave me." I told him.

" Alright." He said as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

When I awoke the next morning, yesterday's events played back in my mind; the reaping, me volunteering, Gale being chosen, saying good-bye to my friends and family. I just wanted for it all to go away.

I soon spotted Gale sitting over in the corner. I got out of bed and gently shook him awake.

" Gale." I said gently. " Wake up." I cooed.

" Hey." He said groggily still trying to wake up.

Just then there was a banging on the door.

" KATNISS!" Haymitch said much louder than was needed. " GET UP SWEETHEART!" He added.

" I'M UP I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE GALE'S IN HERE TO!" I hollered back.

" We're coming up to district eleven so make it fast! And wear something nice!" Haymitch said quieter than the last time he spoke.

" How are we supposed to 'wear something nice'?" Gale demanded.

" In the drawer there are some cloths." I told him. It was just then I noticed he was still in the cloths he wore to the reaping.

" Thank you, now you tell me." He said. I guess he noticed I was in a nightshirt and not the dress I wore to the reaping.

He walked out the door closing it a little harder than necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy we only have a couple of days of school left…so I'm hoping to be able to update more once school lets out and hopefully finish the story by the end of summer.

Chapter 6 Gale

I crossed the hall and walked into my room. I went over and looked in the trunk. Sure enough, there was a set of clothes and nightshirt.

I walked over to the extravagate bathroom and took my time showering in a constant stream of hot water, something we didn't have the opportunity to use in District 12.

After I got ready, I walked out of my room, just as Katniss emerged from the room across the hall.

"Wow. You look…amazing." I told Katniss. She was wearing a pretty orange frock patterned dress with autumn leaves. I had never seen her in anything, except her school outfit and hunting gear.

I was in a Tux. Just for the record, they were not comfortable, and they itched like crap.

We walked down the hall together and through all the other train compartments to the dinning car. We reached the car and were met with a delicious aroma of warm food.

We opened and were met with a table weighed down with tons of food. There was a huge turkey roast, potatoes and mounds of other unnamable foods. Katniss looked uncomfortable sitting at a table with so much extra food while everyone in district 12 could barley scrape by. She looked guilty as she heaped piles of food onto her plate and started to eat greedily.

"Eat quickly, we are approaching district 11," was all Effie said.

Haymitch came in and sat down next to Effie, who did not look too thrilled to be sitting next to him. At least he wasn't drunk…yet.

We stayed in the dinning car until we arrived at district 11. You could tell the difference between Districts 11 and 12, especially when you had never left your district. As your district got further from the Capitol, it got poorer and more run down. One good thing that comes out of living in 12 is the Peacemakers are really relaxed and not strict. If you didn't know they were Peacemakers, you would just think they live on the wealthier side of 12.

Katniss and I were told to wait in the car until the names of two unlucky people would be called. We waited for a while until Effie called us out and told us to sit in the chairs on stage. The mayor of district 11 reached into the bucket holding all the girls' names. An uncomfortable silence fell over the crowed as he looked at the name on the slip of grubby paper.

Katniss POV

"Borden, Rue!" He shouted.

I stifled a gasp as a girl, no older than Prim, but much smaller stepped forward, and up onto the stage.

"Any volunteers?" The mayor asked.

"Very well," He said when nobody stepped forward.

He reached into the boys' bucket. Again a silence spread, if possible, it was even more eerie than the first.

"Perinea, Thresh!" He bellowed out.

My hand tightened on Gale's knee, as a tall, muscular guy stepped out. He had a gentle face but hard eyes as he stepped out and walked onto stage.

"Any volunteers?" The mayor asked. When nobody stepped out he faced the two representing district 11 and then the crowed. "Ladies and gentlemen, you 74th hunger games contestants!"

With that we were taken back to the train, while Rue and Thresh went to the Justice Building.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunger Games

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in so long!

Gale:

The next few days flew by in a blur. Everyday was the same; get up, eat, arrive in a new district, watch two people get reaped, (only a couple were volunteered for), we go back to the train while they go say good-bye to their families and friends, then leave for another district, and start all over.

When we finally got to the Capitol, the train pulled up right in front of it. It was the biggest building I had every laid eyes on.

Our mentors and some Peacemakers ushered us out of the train, and into the Capitol.

The inside was even more elaborate than the out side, if that was even possible. There was a large chandelier hanging in the main foyer, hanging in the center of the foyer, and perfectly positioned in front of the large flight of stairs branching off in two directions, covered in an elegant red carpet. The chandelier cast a soft glow throughout the room and illuminated the magnificent walls and doors leading out into other rooms.

All of us tributes stared in aw as a man appeared at the top of one of the flights of stairs.

He was wearing a perfectly pressed suit, perfectly gleaming black shoes, everything about him was showing to absolute perfection. The only thing out of place was his face, it reminded me of a snake, he had beady-black eyes, and if looks could kill, everyone he turned to would die.

He descended down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" He said as he spread his arms out wide as if this was a cheery visit, "You all are the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games! You all will be shown to your rooms now, each district has a sat of adjoined rooms. Everyone will meet for dinner in an hour. Do not leave your rooms, if you do, I cannot guarantee you will live to see tomorrow." He said quietly.

When President Snow was done with his 'speech' the Peacemakers showed us to our rooms.

Katniss:

Since we were in District 12, our rooms were at the very end of the hall.

When the Peacemakers finally left us alone, Gale came into my room. He came over and sat on my bed with me. That's when I lost it.

"Gale," I sobbed, "I can't do this! I'm never going to get out alive."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"It will all be alright," He said as he stroked my hair.

He held me until I stopped crying. I got up and went to look in the mirror. I was a mess; my eyes were red and puffy and I had tear streaks running down my face.

A peacemaker came banging on my door.

"Five minutes! Be ready!" He hollered forcefully.

I went to the bathroom to clean up while Gale went to get dressed up for dinner.

I went out into my room, and pulled out a pale peachy-orange dress. I stepped into it as I heard a knock on the door that adjoined our two rooms.

"Are you decent?" Gale asked.

"Yes," I hollered.

When he entered he was in a suit. He walked over to me.

"Zip me up, will you?" I asked as I turned my back to him.

Once he was done, I turned to look at him.

"You look…pretty." Gale says as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Orange looks good on you," He finished.

"It's a peach orange," I corrected him, "But thank you, you look good too, although I never though I would see you wearing something nice."

"Thanks," He said.

He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, just as a Peacemaker banged on our door.

"Come on," Gale said and took my hand in his as we made our way to the door.

A/N: Well thank you for reviewing, all suggestions are welcome. :) Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It really means a lot. Your reviews are what keep me writing.

Gale:

We were lead down many different halls, up and down flights of stairs, and finally we approached a pair of grand wooden doors.

Some peacemakers opened the doors for us, and we saw the dining hall. It was huge and extremely well decorated. There were nice glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, large floor to ceiling windows, with red curtains hanging loosely in front of them. There was a long table running down the center of the room, with lots of silver platters in the center of the table.

Katniss and I went and sat down toward the end of the table. As we walked by, everyone's head turned to look at us.

Although Katniss would never admit it, it was probability because of her, the dress brought out the highlights in her hair, and the shine in her eyes.

We sat down and the trays with the food opened up.

I had never seen so much food in my life before; there was lamb, chicken, and beef; as well as exotic fruits and vegetables. I could just stare at the heaps of food for a while. When I finally came to my senses, I grabbed what ever I could. I took my first bit of the Capitol's food, and it melted in my mouth. The flavor seeped into the corners of my mouth and filled it with the most delicious food I had ever had.

I looked at Katniss and she was also taking her first bite. Her eyes widened as the food touched her tongue.

We finished the food, just as the deserts came out.

There were those chocolate cakes, which we had only heard about, and fountains with white chocolate flowing gracefully down it.

Once we were fully done with the meal, I felt as if I ate another bite, my entire stomach might blow up, it was a weird feeling, one I had never felt before.

When we were finally allowed to leave, a Peacemaker escorted us to our rooms for the night. We were told there would be interviews tomorrow and we needed to look our best and that our Stylists would come to our rooms to help us come up with something tonight and then again before the interviews to perfect the outfit.

Although it didn't make much sense, considering we in about a week we would all be in the arena, trying to kill everyone else, while trying to stay alive.

When we made it up the maze of halls and stairs, we made it back to our rooms.

Katniss:

We appeared at the familiar sight of our doors, but this time, there was a man standing outside my door. He had darkish skin and brown hair that was cut really short.

He looked up, as we got closer.

"I'm Cinna, your Stylist." He said in a deep voice.

I could only nod, as he opened my door and waited for me to enter.

Once we were inside, he got straight to work; he pulled out measuring tapes, fabric, and all sorts of other stuff.

I immediately liked him, he didn't seem as if he was part of the Capitol's plans, he seemed as if he would have a wife and family at home.

"You need something exciting and amazing; that will catch everyone's eye." He said in a thick accent.

"Like this," He said as he pulled out some sketches.

They all had one thing in common: they all reminded me of fire.

"You will be the 'Girl On Fire,'" He told me as I looked at the pictures laid out before me.

Each picture was even more magnificent than the one before it.

"Their amazing," I said.

I immediately fell in love with one of the pictures toward the end. It was completely studded in colorful jewels.

"I like this one," I said, pointing at it.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hunger Games**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while…my life has been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not some famous author, yet, so for now I still don't own the Hunger Games. :(**

Cinna's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Aye, that is one of my favorites," He said in his thick Capitol accent.

He clapped his hands twice and all the other stylists sprang on me like a lion does on prey.

They pulled out tape measures, pins, and lots of other stuff.

Gale watched in amusement as I was forced to sand still while they stitched and sewed. I cast a glance at the people working around me, and I saw the look of determination in their eyes as they perfected every little detail.

After what seemed liked many hours, but was probability only about two, they stepped back to admire their work.

"You look good," One breathed.

"Amazing," I heard flutter around a few times.

"Well Katniss, that looks delightful on you." Cinna said.

Gale had been taken into his room. When my stylists had let me go, and had left the room, I walked through the adjoining door and sat on Gale's bed. I watched in amazement as they turned simple fabric into a magnificent outfit.

I eventually walked out of the room, and back into mine.

I went and sat on my bed and got lost in thought; I thought about Prim and my mother and all the possibilities that could happen in the arena.

"Katniss," a distant voice called.

"Katniss!" it called again, louder this time, and more forceful.

I sprang up. Gale was staring at me. I had fallen asleep, I didn't remember feeling drowsy, or falling asleep.

"Sorry," I mumbled, lying back down.

"It's okay. It's almost midnight anyway," He said.

"Good…well then I'm going back to bed," I said grumpily.

A thought came to me; I grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at Gale. It hit him.

"Whoa, what was that for?" He demanded playfully.

"For waking me up," I said as I sat up.

As soon as I sat up, a pillow hit me square in the face.

"Gale!" I screamed playfully, fully awake.

I jumped off my bed and ran up and hit him in the stomach with the pillow, and went to grab another. We jumped around, hitting each other with pillows, and laughing with each other. I felt happy, for the first time in a really long time; I felt free, like I had nothing to worry about.

I watched Gale, his almost black hair danced around his face as he jumped around, trying (but failing) to dodge my pillow. The way he gripped the pillow or laughed when he hit me, it felt like it was perfect, and that everything was the way it should be.

We collapsed on the ground, my head resting on his stomach, bouncing as he laughed. We just sat there, me lying on him, and he running his fingers through my hair. It was perfect.

Gale eased himself up, and helped me to my feet. He walked me over to my bed, and lied me down.

"Good-night Katniss," He said.

"Good-night Gale," I said.

I closed my eyes as he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

I feel into a deep, trouble some dream. I couldn't move; I was paralyzed; plastered to my bed. I tried to call out for Gale, but my lips wouldn't move, they couldn't. I couldn't move anything, I felt clammy.

I started to sob nosily, I needed Gale, I needed someone to be with me, to tell me everything was going to be all right.

"Gale!" I sobbed loudly. "Help me!"

I heard the door open, and footsteps coming quickly toward me.

"Katniss, Katniss, it's okay, just wake up." He said softly.

I tried hard to open my eyes, they felt like bricks, but somehow I managed.

"Gale, it was awful," I cried. I moved over so I was sitting near him. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close to him. I sobbed like a baby, and I felt like I was helpless. He held me the whole time, not complaining, just holding me, and rocking softly.

When I got my breath under control, Gale gently pushed my shoulders back, so that I was lying down.

"It's okay Katniss, just go back to bed." He said soothingly.

I caught his hand in mine. "Please," I begged, "please don't leave me," I said looking into his eyes.

"I won't," He said as he pulled his feet onto the bed and snuggled up next to me. We both quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: So let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Finally! Onto double-digit chapters. ;) Sorry if Gale came across more like Peeta in the last chapter…I just thought I would kinda set the mood…**

Disclaimer: Yeah about that I haven't owned the Hunger Games or The Characters, and I probability never will. :…(

I woke up with Gale snuggled up close beside me.

I replayed last night's events: the pillow fights, me waking up screaming, and Gale staying with me.

I rolled over and looked at the clock beside me, it read, 9:24 A.M. I sat up quickly.

"Gale," I called, as I gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up, you need to wake up,"

His eyes fluttered open. "Oh hi Katniss," He said sluggishly.

"The stylists will be here in six minutes, and we still need to get ready for them." I told him.

He rolled out of bed, and I soon followed. He walked over to my mini fridge and freezer and opened it. He took out a tub of ice cream.

He grabbed two spoons and brought it over. I reached for a spoon as he opened the carton. I ate a bite of the thick, creamy, cold sensation, which I had only had once before in my life. It tasted so good, like sweet strawberries.

We ate about half of the carton before there came a knock at the door. I went and opened it. Cinna stood there looking as perky as anyone could be.

He walked in and seeing Gale sitting on my bed shooed him out.

"Big day, Katniss," He said once Gale had left.

I nodded.

He placed a stool on the floor, and motioned for me to step up onto it.

I did and he undid the silky nightgown that the Capitol had given me to wear, and let it fall to the floor.

Cinna told me to go into the bathroom and that my prep team would be waiting for me. I did and was surprised to see there was a bath full of water, with a sweet aroma coming from it, and three people standing around it. They motioned for me to get in.

I slipped in, and the warm water engulfed me. I breathed in deeply as I settled into the water. As all the other stylists did, they set right to work. One did something they called filing nails. One applied a cream to my face, and told me to let it sit and soak in and the other started putting paint on my nails after they were flied.

I tried to keep up with their conversation, but couldn't keep up. Their accents were too thick and they talked really fast. I learned their names though, probability the only thing I learned, and they were Octavia, Venia, and Flavius. I was still trying to soak in their appearances, I think it was Flavius, who had bright orange hair and sparkly neon purple lipstick; Venia had aqua colored hair and golden tattoos etched into her face, and just about everywhere else; and Octavia had pea green skin, that you could only picture a creature from outer space to have.

I closed my eyes and just focused on the warmness of the bath.

"What's in the water?" I asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Octavia asked.

"What's in the water?" I repeated, "You know to make it so soft and how you get the smell."

"Oh rose petals, vanilla, and a moisturizing cream." Octavia told me. (But in their accents it came out like 'oh roze petels, vinizalla, and mostiving scream,')

I looked down at my nails, which were painted orange, and each one had a yell flame with a small diamond at the tip of each flame.

I looked at Flavius, "These are amazing," I said, and I really meant it. Flavius beamed with the compliment.

"Thank you," Flavius said. (But again it came out like Zank Zoo.)

My pep team seemed to show a little more affection toward me as I complimented and acknowledged their skills.

Soon the feeling of being in Hevan came to an end. Octavia pealed the paste off of m face, leaving it soft and silky. And Flavius and Venia finished my nails. I got up and they handed me a towel to dry off with. Once I was dry, they spread this cream on my arms and legs, and let it soak in. They then dabbed it off, leaving my skin glowing.

"You can go see Cinna, now." Venia told me.

"Okay, you all are amazing." I told them as I walked out. This sent them into a spasm; I guess they don't get complimented often.

Cinna sat on my bed, eating the rest of the melted ice cream.

"Oh sorry, couldn't resist," He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't worry it's fine," I told him.

"Well come over here so I can put this dress on you," He said.

I hadn't seen it before, and could only imagine what it would look like on me.

Once the dress was pulled over my head, someone started to braid my hair and these thin gold strands then draped it over my shoulder. I noticed that there were other people that hadn't been there the day before, and I assumed they were the make-up artists, and I was proven right when they set to work transforming my face. I waited while they worked their magic.

"Well you may look at your self now, Katniss," Cinna said as he stepped back, and pointed to a mirror on the other side of the room.

I walked over and stared, the girl who stared back at me could not have been me, it just couldn't. The way my skin glowed seemed unnatural, I guess that was from the bath, and my hair was braided and had thin golden threads woven in with my hair. My eyelids had golden powder on them, which went all the way up to my eyebrows. My checks looked flushed, and my lips were a light pink.

The dress was beautiful; around the neck were red, golden yellow, and orange jewels. The rest of the dress was a sunset yellow and had it's own type of glow to it…

**A/N:** **So****what****did****you****think****…****let****me****know****…****if****you****have****suggestions****let****me****know.****:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hunger Games Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated…I've been working on my story The Blood Battles…Well Happy New Year to everyone…and I think that's it. :)

I stared dumfounded at the mirror. I distinctly came aware that my mouth was actually hanging open. I quickly closed it.

I turned to look at all the people standing in the room; all of them were looking fondly at me.

I twirled around, just for emphasis. A couple 'ohhs' and 'awws' could be heard. My hair flipped over my shoulder, and the dress…it looked even prettier if at all possible, when it was ruffled.

Despite everything else…I felt like a princess. I had only heard about them, when my mother used to tell us stories before my dad died.

The door opened and I turned to see Gale walk through the door. I have to admit that my stomach gave a little leap. There was something that would never change, and that was the feeling I got whenever I saw him.

"Katniss…wow." He said. I do have to admit that I did blush a little.

"You look pretty good yourself." I said, and I really meant it. He had a golden glow seeming to surround him. It was like looking at all the gold that had been brought out of the mines back at home; almost to bright to bear.

"Well, glad you two are hitting it off, but we have to go." I turned to look at Cinna; there was a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

We followed at the back of our parade of stylists. We came to a set of double French doors and Cinna lead us through them, and showed us to the last chariot; it was drawn by two beautiful horses. They were both white, but their coats had been painted with colors to match our colors.

Gale helped me up and climbed in after me.

My throat felt dry as I heard the cheers from the people in the arena where we would be headed.

The first cart up ahead started to move, earning a huge cheer from the people gathered in the arena. The other carts started off after the first. My legs almost buckled as our cart gave a jolt when it started, but Gale caught me and helped me up.

He let go, but I sank to my knees.

"Gale, I can't do this." I said.

"Sure you can," He said. He pulled me back up, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We'll do this together," He said giving my waist a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded.

We pulled out of the lane where we were waiting, and were meet with the cheers from some of the crowd and the dependable boos from the rest. I pulled a fake smile and waved to the fans.

My stomach tightened the whole time. We rode in a circle, following the District 11 chariot. Then all the chariots formed a line and Panem's National Anthem blared through the stadium. Once it was over, we all walked up on stage. I forced my legs to move, even though I didn't think I was going to be able too. But somehow I did, and I went and sat onstage.

We listened to President Snow say his speech. He spewed on and on. When he was done, I don't think anyone was clapping because it was good, I just think everyone was relieved that he was done, well at least I was. We exited the stage, and each district went to their own room where we would change for our interviews and dinner.

It was a bare room; just walls and a cushioned seat on each side of the room. Cinna handed me a black strapless dress. It too was plain, but beautiful just the same. It was glittery, but not too sparkly; just enough. There were black ballerina-style shoes to top it off.

I slipped out of my old dress and into the new one. One of my stylists started to unbraid my hair. They took the golden threads out of my hair and brushed it out. They pulled my bands back and pined them back.

I looked in a hand mirror and as I usually had been recently, was surprised at the face looking back at me.

Gale walked up behind me. He had changed into a simple tuxedo.

"Ready?" He asked, offering me his hand.

"No, but who cares." I said as I took his hand in mine, and we walked out the door.

~0~

Most of dinner was silent, with only a few murmurs of people talking here and there.

"District 1 contestants, this way please," A voice called out. It continued like this the whole time. Every twenty minutes or so, the next district would be called.

We waited, and were the last ones to be called.

"District 12 contestants," They called.

"We'll be fine," Gale said, and gave me a quick kiss and the two of us headed off toward where the voice came from.

"Gale, you will go first, and Katniss you will follow," Effie told us.

Gale went into the room where the cameras were that would broadcast the interview throughout the districts. I sat down and waited for about five minutes. The doors opened and he walked out.

"Your turn, just speak your mind," He said, a twinkle in his eyes. I nodded and walked in.

A/N: So what did you think? Again sorry it's been so long and Happy New Year, I will try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Hunger Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

A/N: So wow it's been over four months since I updated…sorry it's been so long…well here comes chapter 12. :)

Katniss:

I walked out onto the stage. There were blinding lights everywhere. I had to squint to see out in to the audience of thousands clustered around the stage; I turned to look at the game maker seated in the chair across from the one where I would be sitting in the moment to come. I saw spots in my vision from looking into the lights. I managed to find the seat where I was expected to sit. The game maker's smile was almost as blinding as the flood lights.

"Katniss Everdeen." He began. I forced a smile at my name. My legs were a little shaky and my heart was beating a thousand miles per second. "How has your stay been here at the Capitol?"

"The Capitol is beautiful, but the fashion is defiantly…different." I said.

The game maker laughed. "Well thank you on the behalf of the Capitol's people."

"That wasn't intended to be a compliment." I said looking him in the eyes.

His smile vanished. "You should consider what you say before you speak it, Ms. Everdeen." He said seriously. "You could be picked as a target." He finished.

"I'm aware." I said coldly. A hush had spread over the crowd.

"Well, I'll bet anything that you volunteered for your sister back in District 12." He said cheerfully, completely changing the subject.

"Yes." I said.

"When you took her place, what did you say to her before you walked up on stage?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I told her that I love her and that I would try to win for her." I said quietly, a lump starting to form in my throat.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen." He finished, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I smiled one last time, and turned and walked off stage.

Gale was waiting for me. He was smiling. "That was really good." He whispered to me as Effie strutted over.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded. "They are going to pick you as a target, and then you aren't going to ever see your sister again. Is that what you want?"

"She's right sweetheart." Haymitch said walking up behind Effie, a bottle in his hand. He was defiantly slightly drunk. "Just tone it down, don't make any more comments about the fashion or anything else about the Capitol. Besides, this part of the Hunger Games isn't all that bad, there are drinks all around!"

Effie rolled her eyes. "Haymitch for goodness sakes, for one night can you go without a drink?"

Haymitch looked ready to say something back to Effie, but decided better of it and staggered off.

"Katniss, and you too Gale, keep your feelings masked a little bit more, and make a choice. You can either appear innocent and stand a chance at winning, or get your points across, and the Capitol will make an example out of you; your choice."

"I have a few choice words for the Capitol." I said, angrily.

"Lock it down." Effie said, and motioned for us to follow her.

We followed her into another room where we would change into our new outfit for the next part of the evaluation. The physical part I guess you could call it.

Gale and I waited together in a room, and I'm sure the other districts were in similar ones.

We sat in silence for what seemed like years, but was probability only an hour.

"Katniss," Gale began. I looked up. "Haymitch had an idea for in the arena, and from now on. He said we have to create our image now, and he thinks it should be star crossed lovers. Pretend to be in love and get sponsors."

I stared at him. I had known him for years and years. I loved him like a brother, but never thought we would be selected for the Hunger Games together, or anything that had happened would happen.

"Gale…" I said looking into his eyes. The door screeched open.

"Gale Hawthorne." A Peacemaker said.

Gale stood up and walked followed the Peacemaker out of the room.

I sat there, dumbstruck. Gale wanted to proclaim to the entire country of Panem that we were madly in love. I sat there thinking it over.

"Ms. Everdeen." The Peacemaker called. I was the only one left so I don't know why they even bothered to say my name.

I followed the Peacemaker down a couple halls and into a large room. The game makers were there as well as the highest people in the Capitol. There was a stand with a bow and some arrows on it, and a couple targets on the other side of the room. I ran my hand over the bow. It was made of some material that was not flexible like the wooden ones I was used to. I pulled the string back, testing it. It felt absurd, it wasn't a natural bow, but it would have to do. I notched the arrow, aimed, and let the arrow fly. It missed its target. A loud chorus of laughter came from the game makers and Capitols' people. I notched another arrow, aimed again, and let it fly. It hit the target perfectly. Nobody was watching, they were too busy talking amongst themselves. Anger welled up inside of me. I felt like I was going to scream.

There was a roasted pig lying on the table with an apple in its mouth. I had found a new target.

I notched my third arrow, aimed at the cherry red apple, and released the arrow. It flew straight into its target, and it pined the apple against the wall. Heads snapped toward me; some in disbelief, others surprised.

I bowed. "Thank you for your consideration." I said. I turned on my heal, smiled to myself and walked out the door.

A/N: So I know I used a part from the movie, I just thought that part was really funny…I might have a different outcome then it did in the movie though…anyway thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.


End file.
